A wireless transceiver for an automotive vehicle is, for example, used for a keyless entry system. The transceiver as a portable key is made of, for example, a thin plate such as card key. This is because it is required for the transceiver to reduce dimensions of the transceiver and to handle easily.
Since the transceiver is portable with a user, the transceiver is required to have impact resistance and water resistance.
If the transceiver has a hole or a clearance, water may penetrate into the transceiver through the clearance or the through hole. Therefore, the transceiver may be damaged.
Further, when the user of the transceiver drops the transceiver, a contact portion between an electronic part and a circuit board in the transceiver may be cracked by an impact. In this case, the circuit board may bend with the impact because the circuit board is thin. At this time, the electric part mounted on the circuit board may not follow the bending of the circuit board, so that a stress is applied to the circuit part. Thus, the circuit part may be damaged. Further, the stress is applied to the connection portion between the circuit board and the electronic part so that the connection portion may be cracked.